Black Moon
by Blade Wolf98
Summary: Keeping feelings inside is never good. But what happens on a full moon night in Planeptune?


Over the futuristic landmass of Planeptune, the moon stood high in the middle of the night. It was a full moon and it was beautiful on this night for more reasons than one. Uni had been visiting Nepgear and decided to stay at the Neptower for the week. Nepgear of course welcomed her with open arms.

This was for an all together different reason than Nepgear knew. For some time now, Uni has been having feelings for Nepgear. She in turn wanted to get to know her better, and what better way than living with her.

She stayed in Nepgear's room for the duration of her stay, more importantly, her bed. That's right, the two CPU Candidates were sharing a bed. Never in Uni's mind could she have dreamed of something better.

The clock struck midnight, Nepgear has long been asleep, but Uni was wide awake. She couldn't get any rest with her cute, loving friend sleeping so peacefully next to her. In an attempt to let out some energy, she spoke softly to the sleeping Nepgear.

"Stupid, why can't I just tell you how I feel about you? So many times I imagine it, but it's too hard in real life. I can't go on like this, I can't keep hiding, but my mind won't let me get it out. You've been so nice to me, and you're so beautiful, I just want to find out you have the same feelings. I just want-." A finger pressed up against Uni's lips. It was the Candidate she had been talking too.

"How much… How much did you hear?" Uni's face is a new shade of red on the color wheel at this point.

"The whole thing, you really feel that way about little old me?" Nepgear asks shyly.

"Ye… yes, all of it is true."

Then… here." Nepgear pressed her head forward and put her lips. Uni's eyes shoot open in surprise, this had been what she wanted. Not wanting to resist it anymore, she pushed her lips, returning the kiss. It had felt… nice, so nice she was able to close her eyes. Nepgear then put her arms around Uni to make her feel extra good. While Nepgear focused on her arms, she broke her defenses for a second. This was long enough Uni to slip her tongue insider Nepgear's mouth. "Mmm." Nepgear made a surprised expression to this. It was what Uni wanted after all.

Nepgear not wanting to be left out slipped her tongue into Uni's small mouth. Uni letting out the same surprised expression as Nepgear began to feel really good. The two Candidates tongues intertwining and exploring the others mouth was a feeling both girls really liked the sensation they getting off of this. It was better than Uni could have ever dreamed.

It was Nepgear who broke the kiss, breathing heavily, she must've been holding that one in for quite a while. Uni was not much different though, panting heavily then quickly recovering. Somewhere along the way she got an idea. Out of nowhere, she began to take off her Pajamas. This was it, nothing left on her but a brassier and her panties. Nepgear was staring at the sight before her. This was great, and she soon followed leaving those two pieces of clothing on.

"You look really cute Uni."

"Uh… Thanks… you too." Both girls were blushing at this point. This would stop as soon as Nepgear crawled on top of Uni and was looking in her red eyes. She had felt the need to love her Uni. Putting the palm of her hand on Uni's boobs, she let out a small moan of pleasure. She would then use the other hand and use it on the other one. More moans escaped Uni's mouth from this. It had felt so good to receive this. Not wanting to be a push over, she put her own hands on Nepgear's boobs. Nepgear let out her own moans of pleasure. This only turned Uni on even more.

Having the need for more pleasure, both girls simultaneously out one hand in the others panties. Now loud moans of pleasure could be heard from both. Fingers rubbing up and down Uni's vagina made her all the hornier. The fingers on Nepgear's moved at a fast pace. In response she moved hers much faster on Uni's. To take this even further, Nepgear even let out her boobs from their confines, exposing her nipples. Uni did the same, she then scooted down and placed her mouth on a nipple. This made Nepgear extremely hot, she didn't want it to stop. The other hand of Uni was teasing the nipple, she liked playing with it a lot.

To regain control, Nepgear pulled the final move. She took off her panties the removed Uni's for her. Then crawling back onto her in a sixty nine position. She got a good look at Nepgear's unopened Vagina, sweet and begging to be licked. Uni put her head a little up then began to lick it lightly. "Ah!" Nepgear wasn't afraid of it anymore, she just wanted to be with Uni right now. To return the favor, she looked at Uni's Vagina, unopened and still begging.

Licking it much harder than Uni did to hers, Uni let out a bigger cry of pleasure. If this kept up for too long, both girls might get off. To make Uni feel better, Nepgear started the tongue lapping on Uni's clitoris. "Oh Ah Ah!" It was clear Uni liked it. She had not stopped the assault on Nepgear though. Instead she tongued her clitoris as well.

This was intense for both of them, this had been their only wish. Moaning to their hearts content, both were extremely close to ejaculation. In the final licking, both girls came together, A sticky clear liquid covered both girls faces. Both were panting heavily. Nepgear turned over and began to hug Uni Nuzzling her face between her small boobs.

"I love you Uni."

"I love you too Nepgear."

At this moment Neptune burst through the door.

"What's going on in here? What are you doing Nep Jr.?"


End file.
